1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a hybrid drive having an internal combustion engine and an electric machine that can be coupled in terms of drive to the internal combustion engine, and having a heatable catalytic converter through which exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,991 and JP 10089053 A disclose a hybrid vehicle having a catalytic converter that is pre-heated before the internal combustion engine is started.
It is an object of the invention to improve the purification action of the catalytic converter, in particular during starting of the internal combustion engine after a standstill.